


Blind

by Shinku130



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dont copy to another site, F/M, First time writing Genji, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Overwatch - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Romance, Soulmate AU, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku130/pseuds/Shinku130
Summary: Those who are destined to find their other half are gifted with the sight of color. The rest are left in the eternal blackness with no color and only the sight of someone's soul signal the end of the darkness. (Y/N) always felt alone, until a chance encounter changes her life.





	Blind

It is said when a person is born, they are born blind, unable to see the world around them. They can only see the outlines of everything, however, it is said that you could see the soul of the person that you are meant to be with. However, for (Y/N) she didn’t believe in it for she had lived a somewhat lonely, but quiet life though she was used to it. That is until one day, it wasn’t so quiet. She had just left her the restaurant that she had worked in, it was then she heard the sound of something hitting the ground with a loud ‘THUMP.’ It startled it her, she quickly made her way toward the source of the sound.

As soon as she arrived she could make out the outline of a man, she didn’t need to see true color to know that the man was badly wounded. However, what surprised her most was the fact that in the center of his chest was a large orb glowing brightly and was struck by the fact the fact that whoever this man was her soulmate. She quickly rushed to him and as soon as she touched his skin the world around her began blooming with all kinds of colors. She didn’t have time to admire them though for she instantly felt her soulmate slowly fading away. She quickly pulled out her phone ready to phone someone when she heard the sound of footsteps approached and she could see the familiar uniform of Overwatch.

(Y/N) quickly yelled for them and they quickly rushed over, the leader was a beautiful woman with blonde hair. Once she spotted the man she quickly took control of the situation and began to use some kind of golden beam to help stabilize him. She could only watch as they took her soulmate away to take care of him. Things had happened so fast that she didn’t have time to tell them that she needed to go with them for he was her soulmate. Silently she prayed that they would meet again and she would be able to speak to him again in the near future.

However, her wish would remain unanswered for years and she was forced to leave her restaurant job and move back to her hometown when she got word that someone in her family had just gotten married and needed her help. Eventually she landed a small job at a bar as singer and a waitress, and as the years went on she became well known in the small town as a wonderful singer. Fate, was a funny thing, for after she had left her job and began to walk toward her small home she could feel eyes upon her. Glancing around she could see no one, and began to walk quickly home. After opening her front door and stepping inside she nearly let out a scream as she was greeted to the sight what appeared to be cyborg.

He quickly covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming and began to speak in an accented voice,” Forgive my intrusion, but I must ask that you do not scream.”

(Y/N) looked at him with surprise, it was then she noticed the familiar sight of the man’s soul and quickly began to relax immediately. He sensed her relaxing and removed his hand from her mouth before reaching up and removing his mask to reveal his scarred face. (Y/N) raised her right hand and gently caressed the scars before standing on the balls of her feet and placed a small kiss upon his lips and asked in a weak joking manner,

“What took you so long to find me?”

“Forgive me for the wait, my flower. But I had to find myself before I could come find you.” He replied as he placed his forehead against hers and nearly jumped in joy when he felt their souls begin to hum to each other in sync.

“What’s your name?” (Y/N) asked as she looked him in the eyes and knew that he had been through a lot.

“Genji Shimada, and yours, my flower?” 

“(Y/N) (L/N)” she responded with a small smile before leaning into him.

And from then on the two soulmates lived a relatively peaceful life full of love and neither ever felt the loneliness that they once felt.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to first thank my dear friend Arashi for helping me get a bit of inspiration, so this fic is dedicated to them! And my last thing is that this is my first Genji fanfic so I apologize if Genji seems OOC. Thanks for reading if you have any questions feel free to leave a comment here or on my tumblr.


End file.
